


Under Senga

by huldretjernet (chickencrust)



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (the m is for later chapters babes), Alien Character(s), F/M, Other, Pining, Post-Movie: Venom (2018), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, anne weying please marry me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/pseuds/huldretjernet
Summary: under the bed, where monsters hideAfter all was said and done, Eddie expected Anne to choose him. In hindsight, maybe it was better that she didn't.





	1. first contact

**Author's Note:**

> henlo.... hope u enjoy

When Venom realized they wouldn’t actually be winning Anne back, the klyntar went absolutely ballistic. It was hard for Eddie too, to accept that their adventure and saving the world and all wasn’t enough to win his almost-wife back, but he couldn’t deny that Dan was a good guy. Real nice guy, honestly. Dan the nice doctor or Eddie the flesh-eating alien host was probably an easy decision to make. Venom was less reasonable.

**We can still win her back, Eddie,** the alien spoke and Eddie wanted to slam his head into the brick wall. There was blood on his face and there was something suspiciously flesh-like stuck behind between his upper left canine and premolar. One of these days he was going to fucking lose it, he swore. **I was in her head, and she still wants you.**

“I’m not going to explain human relationship dynamics with you at four in the morning on a Tuesday, you parasite. Now choose, chicken nuggets or tater tots?” Eddie asked in response, ignoring the affronted screech that rung through his skull at the nickname. He tried wiping at his face to get whatever blood had splashed at him somewhat off and wandered out from the alley, easily spotting Mrs. Chen’s store and feeling his muscles relax at the familiarity.

 

Lost in venom’s droning about Anne or yummy bone marrow or some thorough analysis of the pros and cons of tater tots versus hash browns, Eddie barely looked up from his wares until they were tossed onto the counter and a hand that was _definitely_ not Mrs. Chen’s reached over to scan them. He almost gave himself whiplash looking up and didn’t really know what to say or think when the familiarity of Mrs. Chen was replaced with some girl he’d never seen before.

You stared at each other for a while, both trying to figure out if you’d seen the other before your customer service-smile widened into a real grin and you introduced yourself in a hurry, reaching out for his hand before he had even finished wrapping his head around the fact that Mrs. Chen was somewhere other than behind the counter.

“Oh my _God_ , you’re Eddie Brock! I used to watch The Brock Report all the time, Mrs. Chen never told me you come here! Do you come here a lot or was I just lucky? Julia says this place lives mostly of regulars,” you babbled on, though Eddie had barely caught the first sentence before Venom drowned your words out with laughter and **she’s pretty!** and Eddie’s brain fizzed out.

“Eddie Brock sure does love chocolate,” you muttered, mostly to yourself, as your rambling softened into regular speech and you resumed your actual cashier duties. Eddie gave you a funny look and his voice came out even funnier when he responded: **“He thinks it’s alright.”**

His smile was what put you off though, not the freakishly deep voice. It was almost predatory, paired with the hooded eyes and slight quirk of his brow. You felt small all of a sudden, like he was looming over you, despite his slouchy attitude and the counter between you. The chocolate bars and frozen chicken tenders were suddenly very interesting and you bagged his items as fast as you could without looking scared.

 

When you looked up again though, the moment was broken and Eddie looked like a regular guy again, quite unintimidating despite his height and build, if a little tense. You sent him an easy smile as if his odd comment never happened and he seemed to relax again. For a half-second there, you almost thought he was the one about to skitter out the door with his tail between his legs instead of you.

“So… Where’s Mrs. Chen? I haven’t seen anyone else work here.” Eddie said, bag of groceries already forgotten on the counter. Venom wasn’t complaining about his food thawing for once, apparently just as interested in the pretty little lady behind the counter as Eddie, if the quiet thrumming under his skin was anything to judge by. You waved vaguely at the door and half shrugged.

“Helping Jules move, I think. Didn’t wanna get someone else to do it, Julia’s a bit of a momma’s girl,” you explained, gaze flitting about the store and Eddie in a manner _just_ chaotic enough he’d think you were the type to avoid eye contact, rather than notice you were checking him out. When you made eye contact again, you realized you’d already lost him. “Julia Ying Chen? Mrs. Chen’s youngest, just got into Cal Poly. It’s like a four hour drive and I used to tutor Jules, so I offered to man the stations so they could head down together.”

Eddie nodded slowly and reached for his wallet to pay while you decided you’d had enough of monologue-ing for now and repeated your earlier inquiry; what about him? What brought a man like him to a place like this?

**Looking for pretty girls.**

“Just getting dinner, I guess.”

**We’d rather eat you.**

“Been working late these days, not much time for cooking.”

**Pretty girl should get dinner with us.**

“I should probably go, haven’t eaten since-“ **bad old man, tasted bad** “-breakfast. It was nice meeting you.”

 

You gave him a big smile and handed him his bag and Eddie felt something akin to a spark fizz from where your skin met his while you were dropping change into his hand and it ran all the way up and down his spine and he _prayed_ it was Venom teasing him. Throwing the coins into his wallet and getting ready to flee out the door, knowing full well Venom was already readying insults about his cowardice, Eddie was not prepared for you to call out after him; “You’re prettier in real life, Mr. Brock! I’ll be here tomorrow if you wanna chat.”

When Eddie turned back to you, you just stood there, corners of your lips turned up and eyes glinting. Venom _bristled_ under his skin, **Eddie, I want her** , and Eddie gave you a tight-lipped smile and a nod and bounded out the door and into the dark. Though it was off-putting that he literally sprinted away, you soothed yourself with the memory of how his face flushed


	2. radio silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a little disappointed when Eddie never comes to bother you during your shift, but all's well that ends well, you guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHH HELLO........ so first of all i just . man i gotta say thank u for the Massive response this amassed in such short time !!!! like... im going to write for monsterfuckers only til the day i die  
> hope u enjoy this mini update

After kicking some old guy out of the store for sleazy comments and little patience, you remembered Eddie Brock from last night. Not that the creep reminded you of him in any way, but he’d made you nervous and you remembered Eddie as a pretty big guy who could probably fend off deviants with one arm and hold your hand with the other. You allowed yourself exactly 5 seconds of daydreaming about Eddie’s big hands – how warm it was when your skin brushed against his yesterday, how small your hand seemed in comparison – before getting back behind the counter and texting a coworker from your actual job. People suck, using your customer service voice sucks, and you’re glad you work with marketing and nerds.

Speaking of your job; tomorrow was going to be hell. Sure, you were glad Mrs. Chen got the day off without having to hassle the guys who worked morning or daytime, because you really wouldn’t wish a double shift in retail on anyone, but working until 8 in the morning and having two hours to get home, get ready and get to work was not exactly ideal. You could feel dark circles developing under your eyes at the thought alone. Everyone has had their share of bad Mondays, but this was probably going to take the cake for you.

Eddie Brock coming in and whisking you off your feet and blushing all pretty again would have made it a less shitty Monday, said your brain, but we can’t have it all.

 

Eddie Brock felt like the laughingstock of the city when he slinked into some other 24-hour kiosk for their daily fill of Venom-approved garbage. **You’re such a pussy,** said Venom, of course, but Venom had yet to grasp the delicacy of human interactions and why it totally made sense for Eddie to avoid you after turning beet red and fleeing like a deer from a pack of ravenous bloodhounds. Except the bloodhounds were a single human girl and Venom was absolutely right, Eddie was a pussy. **A big, fat pussy.**

“You’re pushing it,” Eddie muttered, hoping the dude at the counter wouldn’t take notice of him. Two unfamiliar cashiers in as many days felt off to Eddie, who had worked hard to get into a strict routine so he could focus on integrating Venom into his life and brain in a functional way. Adjust his moral compass, figure out how to trick Venom into letting him eat vegetables, testing their limits together, et cetera; Eddie had stuff to figure out and he wasn’t sure where pretty girls who flirted easily and made him blush would fit into the weird schedule he was operating on.

For a brief moment, he considered calling Annie and asking her for help, but Annie would probably agree with Venom. Maybe Dan would enable his girl-avoiding, he seemed like a reasonable guy. **Doctor was a coward, _we_ are different.**

“Yes, we _are_ different. Dan’s a cool fella who works the highest paying job in the City, we are an alien and a conspiracy theorist, thrown at each other at high velocity,” Eddie responded and snatched up whatever snacks were within his reach. If Venom were going to be talkative tonight, he’d rather get back home as soon as possible. He grasped blindly for some frozen food and wound up tossing two bags of tater tots, a bag of M &M’s, and some Hershey bars on the counter. The poor cashier seemed too tired to lift his eyes from the counter, just scanning the food in silence, and Eddie almost felt bad.  Not for anything special, really, but he felt like them shopping here was a burden on the kid. Looked to be a college student at the oldest.

**Should have gone to the pretty one. She wasn’t tired. She liked us.**

“She was being polite,” Eddie hissed back, but Venom just chortled and now the kid was looking at them, clearly a little nervous about this creepy customer talking to himself. Great. Venom was _begging_ to be throttled, it really was. It hadn’t even materialized, but Eddie just _knew_ it was smirking on an emotional level. He placed some money on the counter and left with his stuff before the boy could even begin to count change, finding the encounter too awkward and a couple of cents just not worth it.

**She said you were cute.**

Eddie flushed just a little, but it was enough to make Venom laugh at him again.

**She checked out your ass while you were leaving.**

That was it. Eddie was going straight home to sleep. To hell with Venom and his tater tots.

 

You could only assume it was divine compensation when Josh came in early to let you off and you crashed into none other than Eddie Brock on the way out. The grocery bag in his hand let you know he probably wasn’t planning on stopping by, but rather, lived in the area. No rain would fall on your parade over this tiny loss, though; you couldn’t help but grin at how bewildered he looked.

“Fancy meeting you here!” You said, chipper despite how much you wanted to just go home and shower. He gave you an uneasy grin back, but after a moment, it eased.

“Sorry for running… _walking_ you over. I didn’t notice you _at all_ , for some reason,” Eddie responded and the sentence felt strangely loaded. Venom was absolutely losing it in Eddie’s head at how easy it had been to push Eddie into this situation.

**Come on Eddie, grow some spine. You’re _embarrassing_ us.**

“Went somewhere else for your chocolate today, I see. I’d tattle on you to Mrs. Chen, but I doubt she cares,” you joked, gesturing at his bag and Eddie tried to half-hide it behind his leg on instinct. The symbiote swooned in his head when the reaction drew a giggle out of you and it took all of his self-control not to let the alien’s reaction slip out.

“Yeah, was hungry after work,” he lied and the word work seemed to startle you. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the time and realized you’d have to head home if you were going to have time to make a good breakfast, and you _really_ wanted a good breakfast today.

“Shoot, speaking of work… gotta head home and get a shower; I have work at my actual workplace today.” You seemed genuinely apologetic to be busy at eight something on a Monday morning and Eddie was a little baffled. He nodded slowly, understanding, while you pulled your phone and headphones out and walked past him.

“Catch you later, Mister Brock!” You called out behind him and he turned back to you, catching your eyes over your shoulder and your little wave goodbye. He waved back on instinct and stood there, just _looking_ , until you vanished into some alley and out of his sight.

Eddie groaned aloud when Venom stated, smug as all hell: **This time, _you_ were checking out _her_ ass.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of all !!! i rpobably will not be updating this fast on the reg lol... i'm a very slow writer actually, but i really wanted to post something so i could thank everyone who kudosed and bookmarked and commented already on just my dumb first chapter...  
> also...... they werent supposed to meet this chapter but... i gotta......


	3. panstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie thought he was safe for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !  
> clock just hit 2am and i actually do not know if this is coherent but this week is hell for me schedule wise so i wanted to get _something_ out even if it was sloppy and all written in one sitting (during which i have been so tired i've barely been able to read my own writing
> 
> hehe

Eddie had gone straight to bed when he got home, and upon waking up, immediately thrown himself back into his work with gusto. He’d ignored any comment from Venom about the pretty girl and Eddie blushing and whatever. There was work to do, articles to write, et cetera, and now he was _certain_ you’d never meet again. He hadn’t seen you around before, so you probably didn’t live in the area.

**Hungry, Eddie. Now.**

“No, we can go in the morning. You need to stop with the midnight snacks anyways.”

**_We_ ** **are not afraid of running into some woman. Scaredy-cat. We get human food or we get _human_ food _._**

The threat of another hunt pulled Eddie of his couch and into a jacket and some shoes. He knew they had to go hunting again _eventually_ , but he really wasn’t in the mood right now. Probably wouldn’t be tomorrow. Venom would have to settle for chocolate and frozen food and Eddie had to go get it before the klyntar got too grumpy. Mrs. Chen had to be back now, right? You didn’t say anything last night about coming back, so Eddie assumed it was safe.

 

The trek downstairs was quick, but those last couple of feet before Mrs. Chen’s door went much too slow for Eddie’s liking. He couldn’t help the quick peak he took inside before the automatic doors slid open, just to check that yes, that was Mrs. Chen; sweet, familiar Mrs. Chen, and not the woman who seemed to have Venom wrapped around her little finger after two conversations.

**We’re in this together, Eddie – little fingers and wrapping and all.**

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Eddie mumbled back and sent Mrs. Chen a little wave, to which she raised a brow. He took his time this time, unlike yesterday, and actually picked up enough snacks to last a couple of days. Daily trips weren’t economically wise, he knew that, but the past two days he’d been thrown off by The Girl Situation. Now that he could finally relax, he let his shoulders sink and took his time by the frozen foods, internally debating with Venom on the menu the next couple of days.

 

“Hey, Mrs. Chen! Sorry for being late, Miffy was being a baby,” was yelled out somewhere behind Eddie and a shiver ran down his spine. Venom actually fucking _giggled_ and Eddie wanted to throttle him for the audacity. That was without a doubt the woman plaguing his thoughts, back to haunt him via Mrs. Chen’s lovely store. He felt like a disaster magnet and you, a disaster. Hurricane lady.

“You need to stop letting your cat boss you around,” Mrs. Chen responded and Eddie was curling into himself as if you could peak over the shelves and catch him. Based on symbiote sense, you were still by the counter, chatting about your cat and whatnot and Eddie could only pray you’d be on your merry way soon, so he didn’t have to half-crouch behind the aisle.

His plan of simply waiting things out failed miserably when a black tendril whipped out from his back and toppled a pack of Red Velvet Oreos on the shelf behind him. Venom chortled and Eddie picked it up as fast as he could and he _prayed_ you were too engaged in conversation to hear the cookies meeting the floor, but Mrs. Chen called out to him and you questioned, _way_ too eagerly, “Eddie’s here?”

 

You were peeking around the aisle in seconds and Eddie stared at you like a deer in highlights. There was a grin on your face and a bag of something sweet-smelling in your hand and neither Eddie nor Venom were emotionally prepared to see you in actual clothes. The shop uniform hadn’t been particularly remarkable, but now you were standing there in a big sweater tucked into a skater skirt and a cute, soft-looking coat and Eddie wanted to _smother you_ in a big hug. God, he could probably crush you.

“Didn’t expect to see you again so soon! Or at all, honestly. Maybe in like three years, when we’ve both kind of forgotten about each other, so we just have, like, an awkward half-déjà vu, and then get on with our lives.” You went off on a tirade, gesturing as you rambled, and Eddie took your apparent distraction – you got too into this alternative future meeting, really – as an opportunity to straighten his posture and unclench his core muscles.

“Sorry,” Eddie interrupted you, immediately getting your rapt attention, “but I didn’t catch your name the first time..?” He seemed sheepish enough and you only grinned at him, clearly more excited about Eddie Brock wanting your name than Eddie Brock having forgotten your name in the first place.

You introduced yourself properly this time, shaking hands _properly_ and all, and Eddie felt his blood pressure skyrocket when he spotted the black stains spreading across the inside of his wrists, reaching towards your hand.

**Soft hand, Eddie, wanna touch her too-**

Eddie pulled his hand back, gave you a big smile, and somehow did not catch your little swoon. Head ringing with Venom-complaints, most of his focus went to keeping a straight face and not wincing at the klyntar’s whines. You licked at your lips and looked down for a second, batting your lashes before you met Eddie’s gaze again, and he could feel anticipation building in his stomach when opened your mouth to say something.

 

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” Mrs. Chen said and you were both reintroduced to the concept of reality very quickly. Your tongue stumbled in your mouth and you stuttered out something about work and sleep and gave the bag in your hand a little shake.

“Would invite you to have dumplings with me, but it’s past midnight and I have work in the morning, so… see you later, Mister Brock,” was all you said before your cheeks reddened and you shuffled out of the store, giving Mrs. Chen a wave and a ‘thank you!’ on the way out. Eddie followed you with his gaze until you turned back to him, a couple of feet out of the store, and mouthed ‘you’re still pretty’ to him through the glass doors with a big grin.

“She’s never been the judging type, for better or worse,” Mrs. Chen told him with a sigh, and Eddie reluctantly looked away from you after waving you off to go and check his groceries out, trying to ignore both the pointed look from his favorite cashier and the pointed _feeling_ from Venom, brewing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every comment fills me with joy and energy i wuv u all and i wuv eddie  
> also im gonna go to bed now


	4. parellels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two of you aren't so different after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! this is... very short. kinda late.
> 
> pls enjoy it !!!!!!!

When you walked away from Eddie Brock that night, you knew the chances of you meeting again anytime soon were slim. Sure, you could’ve given him your number or something, but you liked challenging fate. You also liked not flirting with handsome men with lush lips and thick arms in front of the woman who babysat you when your mother worked late and whose daughter you tutored in math. The bag of homemade jiaozi felt heavy in your hand and you wondered if she’d thrown in a box of tuna for Miffy this time as well. Honestly, Mrs. Chen gave you a lot of shit for being weak for your cat, but she adored the little beast as well.

Speaking of, where was she? You’d unlocked your apartment to find it empty, no sign of your feline companion. A quick search led you to an open bedroom window and you heaved a sigh, but it was nothing new. She always had been a sneaky cat. You opened the window and went back to the kitchen, knowing the scent of food would lure her in soon enough.

You thought back to Eddie Brock and his lush lips and nice voice as you ate, only pulled out of your lazy daydreaming when your cat came rushing through your window and made a racket in your bedroom. It was a sign, you figured, that bedtime was near, and you left any remnant fantasies with the dishes in the sink and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

Eddie was still feeling funky when he got home. He’d gotten the necessary food, a brief chat with Mrs. Chen and Venom had stopped hissing, but the last part honestly made him more worried than relaxed. He got exactly seven steps into his apartment before Venom relayed what it considered a crucial piece of information; **She swooned at you, you know?** and Eddie missed the eighth step and would’ve fallen flat on his face if Venom hadn’t slipped in between him and the rapidly nearing floor. The klyntar chortled at him.

“You don’t even know what swooning is, you tarball,” Eddie responded, as soon as he’d gotten back on his feet. The Venom-face sticking out of his shoulder got a nice flick to the face before Eddie got back to putting the groceries away. Any possible swooning was shoved out of the forefront of Eddie’s brain as he cooked, stubborn to not let himself be distracted during dinner, despite how Venom was recounting every detail he could think of from your meeting.

**Her socks were all fuzzy, like cat fur or peaches; she’s so _cute_.**

“I don’t want to know why you were looking at her feet.”

**Wanted to see if she was wearing heels. If she was even shorter.**

Eddie shook his head with mirth. Venom was such an oddball, but he couldn’t deny that he also felt something stir at the thought of you being even _tinier_ compared to him than what you already seemed. He allowed himself this one meal to indulge himself in thoughts of your little smiles and your shining eyes, before shaking it off. You’d never met before so you didn’t live in the area, and the only connection you _kind of_ had was Mrs. Chen – he made peace with the thought that he wouldn’t meet you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is late ! thank u for waiting u w u  
> school got crazy and i got depressed and now ive fallen sick SO ... yeah it took a lil while  
> i know what the next chapter is all about but i cant say if ill have any free time until next friday at the earliest.... and even them im working............. 
> 
> im sorey


	5. the cornerstore bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, he is there when you need someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its been a while, hasnt it? heres a deeply apologetic update, ill explain why i havent been posting in the end notes

You were a patient person. It taken time, of course, but you’d been an irritable child and you spent a long time correcting that after your teenage years. Now you thought yourself quite difficult to rile up, but the man-child in front of you had gotten under your skin like a virus and you were on the brink of _madness_. Here you stood, leaning over the lunch table currently seating a game developer applying for a job, face red and hands fisted at your side, with only by a thread of sanity to hold you back from decking him in the face.

“Mister _Job Applicant_ ,” you said, voice cold, “I would like to correct you on your assumption that I am a secretary _and_ on the assumption that all a secretary does is bat their pretty eyelashes and take notes during meetings.”

The man in front of you seemed to shrink back a little at your anger, but he was still much too casually spread out in his seat for your liking. You _knew_ that look, and you had _had_ it with halfhearted misogynists who probably claimed they couldn’t be sexist because, they ‘ _love women_ _too much’_ , with no understanding for the complex social workings of the patriarchy.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ , sweetheart,“ he started, but the pet name made you bristle. You leaned forward into his smug, unapologetic face and told him; “I am the associate marketing director here, Mister Job Applicant, and a well-respected voice around here. If I _bat my pretty eyelashes_ and say you are bad for the team, you could be the Stan Lee of coding; you aren’t getting the fucking job.”

Was holding your position above his head an underhanded tactic? Absolutely. Were you above it? Absolutely _not_. If anything, you _relished_ in the realization in his eyes. This time, he didn’t quip back, and you took it as a personal victory. Then you left him behind, and marched out of the cafeteria and the building.

 

Eddie hadn’t spent too much time in this area, but he wanted to pick up a handful course books from the Practicing Law Institute. Never too late to brush up on knowledge to get back in the investigative journalism jive, or whatever. After a couple of weeks, he'd all but forgotten about you, besides little comments from Venom every now and then, about that sweet little grocery store girl. This was different, though.

 **I can smell her, Eddie**.

"What."

Venom's comment had him freezing, one hand on the door handle, and he turned to look back into the street. Sure enough, there you were. Unlike the other times he'd seen you, you seemed upset this time, though, and his feet were moving to intercept your path across the streets and past him. His voice wasn't his own when he called out your name, and you froze for a second, confused, before you noticed him. A myriad of different emotions passed over your face before you seemed to settle on relatively content, and made a beeline towards him instead of wherever you'd been marching.

"Would you look at that! Eddie Brock, in the flesh," you greeted him with a little smile. Oh, he hadn't actually planned what to say. Fucking _Venom_ and his impulses.

"The one and only. Probably." He felt awkward. He probably _sounded_ awkward. Eddie could already imagine you giggling at him, all bold and cute, but you just nodded.

"Probably," you hummed in agreement, gaze drifting away from him and across the street, "Wanna' grab lunch? That café is decent."

**She's not happy, Eddie. Why is she not happy?**

Eddie had no idea, but he wasn't any more excited about that than Venom was, so he gave you a smile and a nod and followed along when you wandered off. The way you rattled out your order to the lady at the counter let him know you were quite irritated with something or someone, and he was glad _he_ wasn't the poor fella on the receiving end of your scowl. As soon as he'd stuttered out an order of his own, you smoothed out the knit of your brows, though, and took a deep breath, before guiding him wordlessly to a free table.

"Sorry for dragging you with me. Were you busy?" You asked him hesitantly.

"Oh, no, don't worry. Man's gotta' eat, right?" Eddie was quick to joke, hoping to wipe that slight guilt of your face.

**Want to eat _her_ , make her smile again.**

He choked on his spit and you gave him a curious glance. Concerned about stuffing his foot in his mouth, Eddie decided not to say anything more, content with quietly waiting for his food with you.

 

You let out a relieved sigh when your salad arrived and gave the waitress a grateful smile. You still felt bad, having pulled Eddie Brock with you off the street in your hurry in a fit of.. something, but he didn't seem to mind. This wasn't exactly how you had hoped to meet him again.

"Thanks for joining me. Probably would've just sat here stewing by myself if you didn't," you told him sincerely, after you'd had enough food to at least feel like a human being again. He looked up from his pasta, mouth full, and gave you a quick nod before he hurried to swallow it down.

"No problem, really," he responded, sheepish. How cute. You wished you were in the mood to flirt right now, but you were still thrumming with irritation, fingers tapping impatiently. Eddie seemed unsure what to do or say without you babbling about.

"Sorry, this guy was an asshole at work, and I'm just.. frustrated. Don't mean to take it out on you." The explanation was vague, but you weren't exactly friends yet, so you figured that was okay. His slow nod supported that thought and you resumed eating in silence.

Only once you had finished and paid and stood outside the little corner café did you speak up again. You turned towards him, wrapped your coat a little tighter around yourself as if it would protect you from the winter breeze on your cold legs, dressed in nothing but opaque nylon. After a moment of hesitance, you fiddled your phone out from your pocket and tapped to add a new contact.

"Uh, you.. I'll text you, if you want," you told him with a little shrug.

 

Venom _screeched_ with joy, **that's a human courting event! She's interested, Eddie!** And Eddie hoped to all heavens he didn't wince or anything like that. He almost dropped your phone when he took it from you, hands clammy, but managed to tap his number in and save himself under _Eddie Brokc_. You smiled when you saw it.

"Yeah," was all he said, and felt the klyntar lurch with hopes of something _more_ , but you checked the time and sighed heavily and the very next moment, you were waving goodbye over your shoulder and vanishing.

**Can we kiss her now?**

" _No._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tldr: i forgot
> 
> sorry :(  
> (also have been manic/busy/tired but mostly i just forgot)
> 
> this chapter feels Very bad im sorry sdfsdfhks im rly distracted..... got a big school thing.......

**Author's Note:**

> i have a vague idea where i wanna take this but im kinda feeling it out, so if theres anything u want me to include feel free to comment ! im desperate for outside validation so any comment helps <3
> 
> this is going to be slow burn because i love suffering but Rest Assured My Friends.................. things will get Spicy


End file.
